


Haunted Houses

by matchboxmayhem



Category: overwatch
Genre: Gen, Haunted House, McCree gets a cameo, kind of ooc, there’s hinted McHanzo/McGenji at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchboxmayhem/pseuds/matchboxmayhem
Summary: Hanzo and Genji go to a haunted house





	Haunted Houses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my dudes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+dudes).



It’s ironic that the haunted house they were going to was on Elm Street. Though it had no relation to Freddy Krueger, Hanzo still dreaded it with every bone in his body. He hated haunted houses. It wasn’t because he was scared- that’s a lie. He was terrified.  
Though the line extended all the way down the street, Hanzo and his brother, Genji, were right up at the front. Hanzo scowled quietly while they waited for their turn, which turned into a string of quiet curses towards his little brother for making him do this as the people in front of them finished their turn. Genji looked at him and grinned impishly, “you ready, brother?”  
Hanzo’s scowl somehow became even deeper as he replied, “of course, I’ve been ready for the past hour.”  
Genji shrugged, “alrighty then, better not get scared,” he then gave Hanzo a sharp poke. Before he could do anything in retaliation, they were ushered inside for their turn.  
Their first impression of the house wasn’t too bad. Just a long corridor, with some doors. And blood. They started walking down the corridor.  
As they passed by the third door it made three loud banging noises, as if someone was trying to kick it down. Genji screamed loudly and grabbed onto his brother, who had immediately moved in between him and the door.  
When nothing more happened, they moved on, though more cautiously than before. They soon made it to the end of the corridor and into the next room.  
This room was pitch black, with only a single candle lit in the back, which was small, and didn’t provide much light. Hanzo sucked in a deep breath, and reached out for Genji, only to find he wasn’t there.  
“Genji?” Hanzo called out, nervously.  
“Hanzo? Why are you still back there?” Genji called back, starting to go look for him. He reached out and grabbed onto a hand, “there you are. Was your hand always this rough?”  
Hanzo frowned, “Genji, that’s not my hand.”  
Genji froze and slowly moved away. Suddenly, he was grabbed and he shrieked loudly. Hanzo tried to run over, but something wrapped around his leg. He screeched and fell over, before trying to kick at whatever held him in a panic.  
They was a cry of pain that sounded pretty human, as Hanzo was let go.  
The lights flicked on and you could see that two other people were in the room with them. One was on the floor, face in his hands. The other was by the light switch, looking incredibly worried,  
“Bro are you okay?” He asked his friend as he walked over to him.  
“No..” the other guy groaned and let his bro help him up.  
Genji sighed loudly, “Hanzo, what the hell?”  
“It’s not my fault! He grabbed my leg, what else was I supposed to do?” Hanzo snapped as he stood up.  
The guy who got a nasty new shiner looked at them and said with a southern drawl, “well, this sort of ruins the experience for y’all doesn’t it?” He removed his hand from his face and grinned charmingly at them, “you wouldn’t want a refund would you?”  
Fortunately, they didn’t want a refund, and they left with a cool story, and with a cute guy’s number. 

The end motherfuckers


End file.
